Bazooka Shotgun
|attributes = * * * * * |type = Heavy|efficiency/_damage = 73|fire_rate = 75|capacity = 2 (max 20)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|theme = Incendiary-themed|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|released = 11.4.0|accuracy = |firing_sound = * * }} The Bazooka Shotgun is a Heavy weapon released in the 11.4.0 update. It is a Shotgun counterpart of Armageddon. Appearance It is the yellow and red textured shotgun with the flame emblem on its cartridge and with the useless scope. Strategy It has astronomically devastating damage, good rate of fire, bad capacity and good mobility. IT IS CAPABLE OF A 1-HIT KILL. Tips * Avoid close-range combat, as this gun is best suited for medium/long-range combat, and the rockets take some time to travel. *It is useful for softening heavily defended points such as capture point in Point Capture. *If used correctly, one can potentially eliminate the entire attacking team in Escort if they are close to the ram. *It is an ultimate area denial weapon, so use this when you encounter multiple enemies in one fell swoop. *It is capable of causing massive damage against groups of enemies, potentially one-shotting them. * After each of the rockets hits the entity or object, it leaves the massive radius of fire that lasts for 10 seconds. ** If the enemy tries to cross over the said ablaze ground, he will suffer the burning effect, eventually easily wasting him away. * Its looks may fool you that it is a low-range weapon, but the most overarching feature of this weapon is that it can easily kill enemies regardless of the range due to its larger blast radius and colossal damage. * This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. * DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON, since it is guaranteed an instant kill on all entities. * It comes with frightening area damage that lobs out explosives on impact, hitting a wall can rain explosives onto the ground. Overall, a very forgiving weapon. * Use this weapon to encounter Ghost Lantern users * Use this in larger area to take advantage of its ability to shoot 16 rockets (being a shotgun), laced with the freaky danage that no one can imagine. * Useful for taking down enemies using the shield. * Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. * If there's an enemy player close to you, use it as distraction because this will cause players to stay out of its blast radius, leaving time for an escape. * Use this weapon against highly mobile players due to its fast projectiles. * Despite being a shotgun, this is useful against airborne players as well if used correctly. * Never be fooled by its inferior range, as the larger area damage can easily aids the user who cannot shoot accurately. * Take advantage of its faster projectiles as this feature can make this a kamikaze weapon. * The weapon is useful for guarding choke points, hallways, and specific points on the map, especially in Point Capture and Flag Capture maps. * This is best used in Block Crash as this can easily down many enemies at once. However, do not be careless with this weapon since you will accidentally fall to the lava in the process. * Do not worry about players bunny-hopping trying to evade you, as this weapon's projectiles deals massive area damage, twice the size of the Nuclear Grenade's. * This is an excellent weapon for slaughtering enemies when you are using the jetpack. * Use this to destroy the Barrier Rifle's energy shield and block the enemy's projectiles. * Aim at the ground near the enemy to ensure that it will hit them unless they tend to jump and move a lot. * Its super-OP damage or knockback can be used to pick-off the enemies in a variety of ways. * Melee users are vulnerable on your projectiles. They can be easily killed when there are nearby hazards using its knockback or depending on their armor and skills. Try to kill them quickly as possible especially when they are wielding the Storm Hammer. * It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. * It can be more effective against groups of enemies, as the explosive shotgun shells have the devastating damage. * Use this to severely damage the group of max-armored players with ease or when the enemy is bunny-hopping. * Use this weapon against fleeing users (including those using fast weapons). * Just like the Big Buddy UP2, use the Singular Grenade to pull more enemies, and swarm them. * Never be fooled by its being a shotgun, as each could deal devastating damage even on Snipers. * Not recommended for rocket-jumping, for this weapon is a one shot kill for every entity, including its user. * This is excellent in Arena as each rockets deals the devastating damage to the enemies. So, to increase is effectiveness, surround the enemies to at least 5 or more (preferably with the Singular Grenade) and then swarm them with rocket pellets in point-blank range. * This is best used as a crowd controller, due to its massive damage. * This is best in wreaking chaotic situations against many enemies. * It is very possible to get many killstreaks with this weapon. * This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. * This can be used for spawn trapping enemies, or for camping uses. * Very useful in taking down enemies in Team Strike. * Use this weapon to perform banzai attack on large groups of enemies due to each of its rockets dealing the colossal damage. * Its colossal damage allows you to pwn ALL bosses in Campaign and Arena in a single fire. * This weapon performs well in Inside the Code, since this requires less skill and little to no aiming. * Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. * Do not stand still when racking many kill streaks. * You can fiercely blast over 10 enemies and even snipers (due to its semi-instant travel time) at once due to its ability to shoot 16 rockets per fire, hence being a shotgun. * You can hit the ground spot that is near your opponent because this has area damage. * Make each shot count by aiming at the ground near the enemy or at its legs. The splash damage can catch enemies unaware even if you miss. * This weapon is not affected by gravity, so lead shots and burst at longer-range opponents. * If the player is attacking with the Bazooka Shotgun in short range, the player should be careful as to not inflict self explode damage. * You can easily dominate the fire fights as this has quite devastating damage. * Use this to heavily weaken (or even destroy) enemy Mechs or Turrets. * This weapon is godly on Point Capture, as the horizontal explosions and its ability to fire 16 rockets per fire (being a shotgun) can cause entire point wipes at times, and the 30 efficiency can deal with players easily. This can kill players with the max gear in one go per rocket it fires. ** This is also true for Block Crash. * The users of the Cyber Santa Avatar WILL NOT survive from each of the rocket onslaughts raining towards them, so use this as your advantage. * This weapon deals ultimate regardless of the range or in maps like coliseum and silent school, as other players have almost no chance to dodge those bullets. * Just as you do in Multiplayer, it deals ultimate regardless of the range in Arena, as enemies and bosses have almost no chance to dodge those bullets. * This is useful for countering the Christmas Ultimatum users with ease due to its faster travel time, since the latter has medium speed. * Useful for targeting players with Bullet-Proof Vest due to its ultimate damage. * You can try to pair this weapon with the Jetpack gadget since this weapon has faster travel time, it will be deadly. * Exploit this gun's area damage by using the Singular Grenade to cluster people together and blow up all of them. * This weapon has a moderately slow fire rate so one has to do the quick swap exploit if one misses their shot. ** However, this exploit got fixed in the 12.5.0 update, where this weapon, if fired and the user switches back into it, there is a cool down to fire another shot. * Swarm its rockets to many groups of enemies to increase the mayhem. * One spread rocket/barrage from this weapon will instantly kill enemy players, IF you could manage to kill them regardless of the range. * In Siege, use this weapon when multiple enemies are blocking the ram. * The burning effect for this weapon is very effective, so fire its projectiles on the ground while you are up in the air (so as to prevent self-explosion damage). * Use the burning effect to weaken enemies, then finish them off with a high damage weapon. * Use the Singular Grenade to suck enemies together and make use of this gun's area damage. * It is extremely useful when you are assigned as either Anti-Swarm or Main DPS in Raid. ** Luckily, that means this weapon does not need any modules (though recommended by the gamemode itself). * Believe it or not, the ’s rockets actually travel faster than normal rockets. Make sure to abuse this feature, and you’ll be getting airshots like it’s Team Fortress 2. * Since its projectilee speed is quite fast, there is no need to equip this weapon with the Jet Fuel module. * Whenever you want to aim multiple flying enemies with little chance of missing, equip this with Homing Missile Module for best results. * Equip this with the Last Word Module if you wish to give karma on those who killed you or are near you. Counters * Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. * Pick off its users from long ranges, but beware that if the user have learned how to use it anywhere, you will not be able to counter. * Its projectiles block all projectiles infinitely, making these projectile an additional shield for the user, so use a wall-break weapon to get around such a defense. * Stay away from the user's sight or you will be blitzed by its users * Get the weapon at least the mobility of 130 if the rockets are heading towards you * Avoid being caught in the radius of the rocket. * Attack the user when reloading. * Do noy use this weapon if you are playing PG3D on your old phone, since there will be high tendency of lagging. * Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the projectiles having abnormally devastating damage and large area damage. * Avoid friendly fire between teammates, as this can disorient your teammates. * Attack from behind while he is unaware. * Do not make melee attacks against its users as they will unexpectedly fire at you, making an escape impossible. * Due to the slow firing rate, use a high-speed weapon such as the Dual Machine Guns to shoot its user. * Avoid crowding when one encounters a user. As this weapon is an exceptional crowd controller. * Try to avoid the rockets as much as possible. * Avoid engaging its users in close-range fights. This is a good way not to be pushed into hazards or being toasted by the rockets. * Avoid hallways when users are wielding this weapon like this one due to its high damage output and larger area damage. * Staying airborne can lessen the risk of being hit, but be wary of the 16 rockets that is shot in a single fire, making escape almost impossible, combined with the large area damage each rockets impose. * Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. * After the opponent fires, use an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser, to easily headshot the opponent until he/she dies. * Avoid being in a group especially in Team Battle. Due this weapon has a slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. * It might not help to have a wall behind you, as the splash damage could hit off the wall and strike you. * If the player sees a user firing at them from a distance, be warned that it is guaranteed a one shot kill. * It is recommended to use double jump boots and other wear that makes you jump higher. However, despite this, you should be far from its users as they can take advantage of its larger blast radius, making escape semi-impossible. * Do not get cramped into the hallways of Silent School or Pool Party, as they are extremely hard to avoid. * The effect of the Love Spell will not work, unless you care about dealing damage. * Attack its users with Sniper weapon, but be aware of its bullet's semi-instant travel time. * No shotgun stands a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since ultimate damage and area damage skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. * In close range use shotguns or flamethrowers to easily counter users, as hopefully they won't be dumb enough to bomb themselves at close-range. But be aware that you can get killed by its users. * Do not walk into the bullets, as the blast radius is quite large and lasts for a good duration. * Be aware that this weapon can still prove to be highly effective in long ranges due to its area damage. * Never try to use the Jetpack to take down a Bazooka Shotgun user, since there are extremely skilled users that can kill you with it from very long distances even if you move in a random pattern, and that it requires no aiming to take you down, no matter how far, be it most farthest or not. * If you see anyone wielding this gun, be sure to stay clear, jump and evade, retreat or take cover. The full barrage of the at least one or more spread rocket shot WILL be able to kill you. * Keep in mind that this weapon is ONE SHOT KILL, so stay away from them at all costs. Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit. * To avoid taking damage, try to strafe-fire, while also staying out of the burning radius. * Keep in mind that this gun's projectiles are linear, not homing. So using a Jetpack may prove to be very useful against these users. * When its projectiles explodes, it leaves a massive pool of fire, so make sure to stay away from where its rockets explode. ** The pool of flame is very lethal and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. ** The pool of flame is also able to kill the person who fire this weapon, so attempt luring them into the pool of flames. VS Armageddon UP2 *Advantages **A one shot kill. **Has draconian damage per shells. **Good mobility, scoring 120. **Higher Fire Rate. **Less Skill needed. **Shoots 16 rockets (in a wider shotgun pattern) per shot. **Has an almost instant travel time. *Neutral **Shoots rockets **Same firing sound. *Disadvantages **Low capacity **Expensive Recommended Maps *Nuclear City *Inside the Code *Destroyed Megalopolis *Area 52 Labs *Atlantis *Spooky Theme Park *Pumpkin Island *Block Mart *Ant's Life *Two Castles *Paradise Resort *Terrifying Resort *Stadium *Utopia *Sky Islands *Silent School *Ghost Town *King of the Hill *Cargo Ship (Big Barge) *Train Depot *White House *Scary Pizzeria *Parkour City *Space Arena *Mining Camps *Pirates! *Space Station *Alien Planet *Christmas Town *Walking Fortresses *Christmas Dinner *Mafia Cottage *Emperor's Palace *Toy Factory *D-Day *Ice Palace *Night Pool *Warehouse Assault *Heaven Garden *Coliseum (Block Crash) *Coliseum *Facility *Parkour City 3018 Theme *Incendiary-themed Firing sound *Armageddon's or Demolition Exoskeleton's Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia * It is based on the Belgian FN Herstal TPS Pump action shotgun. * This weapon has the most damage of all Premium weapons, aside from Space Shotgun. * This is the first shotgun that has attribute.. * This is the second shotgun to introduce "Area Damage". * This looks like the Armageddon and Simple Shotgun combined. * This is the first weapon to allow players to decide (in the player's disposal) what should it sound like (the choices for this weapon being from the Armageddon and the Demolition Exoskeleton). * Using this weapon in close range can be a pure hara-kiri (suicide), due to its devastating splash damage each rockets deal. * Spam this in long ranged maps and you can win with little to no effort. In addition, you can earn kills even when get killed. * It is currently unknown how a shotgun can fire multiple rockets in one fire. * This can trigger LAG if both of each rockets explodes in front of the user. (This is the only weapon that can do this) * Despite the efficiency, this can one shot every max-armored players in one full shot (1 pellet headshot = 1 shot on max-leveled Adamant Armored players) * When firing, its ability of shooting 16 spread rockets per shot resembles that of the ability of the shrapnel's. * It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner. * This is the most expensive of all weapons that costs in gems, if not of all weapons in the game. * This is the weapon that is immune to Love Spell's effect. * It looks like the Armageddon's shotgun brother. * This has the best-in-class damage of all weapons. * There was a joke that describes the Simple Shotgun and the Armageddon having a child, and that was the Bazooka Shotgun. * Due to its infamously high damage, it is coined as the Armageddon's dangerous brother. * It takes 250 to craft this weapon, making it the rarest of all weapon (that are not only) obtainable by Gun Crafting. * It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, plus its shotgun effect, big area damage radius * The rocket it shoots is similar to that of Stinger's. * It has a significantly larger damage that is even harder to avoid (if the enemy moves too soon). * This is the only weapon with the combat level of 19. * It has been given "Armor bonus" and "H-Bomb" alt-fire in 14.2.0 update. ** However, the "H-Bomb" attribute is later replaced by "Burning" attribute. * It has the highest grade of all weapons with grade. *If the rocket is high into the air, the rocket will explode before touching the ground, yet the pool of fire it leaves behind will remain suspended in the air. * It no longer costs gems as of the 17.9.0 update. * Related weapons: Tactical Police Shotgun, Sparkly Shotgun, Bazooka Shotgun, Icicle Shotgun, Fireball Shotgun, Barrier Shotgun. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Shotgun Category:Clan Weapons Category:Remixed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Burning Category:Legendary